The Legend of Zelda: Akavir War
by Lycanthropic Nerev
Summary: Temporarily Discontinued. Link goes to the Elder Scrolls continents Tamriel and Akavir in an allout war for survival, and ancient secrets are unearthed. And a mysterious Merc is more than he seems... Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**- Hey I'm Lycanthropic Nerev and this is my Zelda story. It's my first, so be gentle. It's also a crossover with "The Elder Scrolls" sieries. The two greatest video game sieries ever mix. Let's see if I can pull it off. Pretty much all Zelda to start but will get very Elder Scrolls later._

_**Disclamer**- All characters, lands, etc are either property of Nintendo, or Bethesda Game Studios. It is all unnofficial and is not a part of the Lore for any of the games used._

The Legend of Zelda

Akavir War

Chapter 1

Link loved exploring. He loved finding new places, scouting habitable areas on the mountains, roaming through Kokiri Forest, his former home. On the last day First Seed he came through a small wood, and happened upon a strange rock formation. He had never seen it before, so he went to investigate.

His senses were flooded with Mana as he stepped into the formation. A large standing stone began to glow with strange runes. Somehow, though he had never seen that language before, he knew what it said.

"The new age is come."

"What 'new age?'" he wondered. The runes shifted, and said: "Invaluableallies will come, but with it will come great horror."

Out of nowhere, Link heard the voice of Princess Zelda.

"Link, a messenger has arrived at the castle. He asks for all people of rank to come to the Castle and hear what he has to say."

"I'm on my way," Link replied and headed North to Hyrule Castle.

At the gate, a guard gave him a casual nod. Link noted that his ears were small and rounded. Very few people had long elven ears anymore. As he headed through the plaza, everyone was abuzz about the mysterious messenger.

One woman was talking to a shopkeeper saying, "He has skin like ash, and eyes like burning coals."

Another was saying, "He was so taciturn. He didn't say a word to anyone. It was creepy."

Link was doing a slow run by the time he was in the Royal Council Chambers. The ashen messenger was standing in the corner, an elegant sword at his side and his cloak crusty with ash.

Link bowed cordially, and the man did the same. Link noted as the messengers hair fell down, that his ears were pointy.

"I am Ammas Ansamali, a reprasentative of the Tamrielic Empire, Province of Morrowind." He said.

Welcome Ammas, I am King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. This is my Hier, Princess Zelda Hyrule, and her betrothed, Link of the Kokiri."

Link glanced over at his future wife, and thier eyes met. But now was the time for buisness and politics. Sentiments would have to wait.

"What is your buisness in Hyrule, and where is the Tamrielic Empire?" The King asked.

Ammas replied, "My buisness is to attempt to form an alliance. Tamriel is far to the West of this land."

"What kind of alliance?" The king asked.

"To the Northeast of Tamriel is the land of Akavir. Akavir is divided into several tribes. One tribe, the Ka Po' Tun, under the last Akaviri Dragon Tosh Raka has conquered all other tribes and soon will attempt to conquer Tamriel, and then this land as well. If we do not unite, then we will both be destroyed.

Link interjected, "Who are the Ka Po' Tun?"

"The Ka Po' Tun are the cat-folk of Akavir. In a war in Akavir, all true Akaviri Dragons were annhialated. The Ka Po' Tun king has transformed himself into an Immortal black Dragon from his origional catlike form.

"So what do you want us to do?" The king asked.

"We want some soldiers to aid us in the defense of our land, under the command of your greatest officers. "

"We will see what we can do. You will have your answer in three days."

Thus they adjourned, and as Ammas left for the guest quarters, the three remaining stood together and wondered over what to do.

"He makes a compelling argument," Link said, "If we don't join, we die."

"We don't know how powerful the Akaviri really are. Either they are weak, and this is a whaste, or they are to powerful, and we will lose some of our best men." The King said.

"Not to mention that you will have to go, Link." Zelda said.

Link knew this was true. As good as he was at personal combat, he truly shined at commanding his personal heavy Hylian Infantry.

"Or," The king mused, "It could be false, and be a trap."

That was a thought Link had hoped against. If it was an ambush, the best of the Hylian army would be destroyed, and Hyrule would be defenseless. Link suddenly remembered the stones. He told the others about them, and the King realised what it was, and said:

"Link, that was an ancient Stone Oracle, it was thought lost years ago. All we must do is interpret the Oracle's prophecy, and we can tell what this is. Maybe you should return tomorrow and see if it has anything else to say."


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

Akavir War

Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** Chapter 2. This one will definitely be more interesting than tthe first. Some action this time, and our first Akaviri._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the Elder Scrolls. I'd like to join in with one or the other as a career, but not yet._

Link rode through the freezing rain on Epona towards the Stone Oracle. He had to leave Epona at the border of the woods, who promptly panicked and fled into the dark, wet, cold morning.

"That can't be a good omen..." Link thought to himself.

He drew his sword and stealthily went into the woods. He reached the Stone Oracle, and the red, strange text appeared.

"Are the Tamriels planning an ambush?" He thought.

"No, but you just walked into one."

Link turned, and slashed the monster that was about to cut him down into two. It fell to the ground. He examined the beast. It was blackish-blue, darker or brighter in some spots. It had horns and the most hideous face he had ever seen. It's limbs were disproportionate, and it's sword was a scimatar that was cold to the touch. He then recieved a blow to the side of the head.

To his horror, the top half had begun crawling around, and the legs stood and had begun to kick at him. He blocked another kick with his own, and tried to block a blow from the top half. His shield, frozen over with the monster's blood, shattered. He flung out the mirror shield and slammed it into the head of the monster. The frozen blood touched the shield, and bounced back out, hitting and freezing a tree.

The monster then regenerated on both halves, and where there was one, there were now two. He cut one vertically down the middle, spun and cut the other horizontally in half. The four chunks regenerated, and it was one against four.

"Damn it!" He heard from behind, and Ammas ran through and cut one down. It's severed leg regenerated a full body, and the crippled monster regenerated.

"Ammas?" Link asked.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Ammas replied.

On they fought for hours, until twenty monsters surrounded the exausted warriors.

"We cant win like this..." Link said.

"I can't let you die here. We need you in Tamriel..." Ammas said.

All of a sudden, a warrior burst through the woods. His red glowing katana cut through the monsters, who could not regenerate through the burns over thier wounds.

"Fire Enchantment? Fire! These are Kamal Snow Demons!" Ammas yelled as he realized it.

"Then I have just the thing for them!" Link ysaid and jumped into the air. "Din's Fire!" He yelled.

The flames spread out from the under him, and burnt the Snow Demons to a crisp.

He landed, and he and Ammas walked over to the mysterious cloaked warrior as the temperature rose noticeably.

"The Demon must have made it cold..." Link thought.

"Who are you?" Ammas asked, and the robed warrior removed his hood.

"M... My Lord?" Ammas stuttered as he knelt before the warrior.

_Ha Ha! My first cliffie! Hope you enjoyed this one! _


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Akavir War

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **I don't really have much to say this time. The cliffie is answered, and you learn some stuff._

_**Disclaimer: **Same as always. Look at the first two chapters for it._

"My Lord!" Ammas stuttered.

"Who is this, Ammas?" The cloaked warrior asked.

"This is Link, he is the Hero I was sent to find.

The tall cloaked man strode over to Link. "So, you are the Hero of Time. I am the Nerevarine, the Hero of Morrowind. I did not intend to come here, so I sent my servant and apprentice, Ammas. However the Akaviri have landed in Eastern Morrowind. Half of the Mainland and some of Vvardenfell have had sightings of Kamal and Tang Mo. One was captured by a Telvanni of the Telvanni Isles, and through mental probes we discovered that a huge invaision force is being raised all over Akavir. They are going much faster than I'd feared."

At this point, Epona came through the trees. "We should get back to the Castle, It's getting colder." Link said.

On thier way back, the Nerevarine explained vital information about the different Akavir Tribes.

"The Tang Mo the are Monkey-folk from the Thousand Monkey Isles. They have about the abilities of normal Humans, on average. They may be stronger or weaker depending on which island they are from.

The Kamal Snow Demons are from Kamal, or 'snow hell.' They are vulnerable to fire and Holy magic."

"Holy Magic..." Link thought.

The Nerevarine continued "You can tell when Kamal are around by how the temperature drops noticeably.

The Ka Po' Tun are the Tiger beastfolk. They have aspired to become dragons since the end of the ancient war between themselves and the Tsaesci. Thier Emperor, Tosh Raka, is the first to succeed. He is incredibly powerful."

"And the Tsaesci?" Link asked.

"They... were Tosh Raka's first goal. He wanted to destroy them before coming to Tamriel and the other continents. He first united the other tribes, and began mass genocide.The few that weren't destroyed have migrated to Tamriel. But, that was a mistake."

"Why is that?" Link asked.

"The last time the Tsaesci were in Tamriel, they took over for a few centuries. Tamriel was split over whether to allow them to stay for a time, until it was decided that they could stay on the condition of bolstering our armies. By the time the decision was made, many were killed by racist gangs. The few that survived need constant protection until they are enlisted."

The three reached the castle gates. Link said, "You two go on ahead. Ammas, intoduce the Nerevarine to the King, and tell him that I'll be there in a minute." With that, Link took a side road towards the grand temple in the distance.

He reached the temple, and walked in. He felt a warm sensation on the back of his left hand. He walked up to behind the altar, and lifted his hand.

The entire room filled with a bright golden light. The massive stone door slid open, and the glow subsided. Link walked slowly up to the pedestal, and out of it stuck a sword. He ran his eyes up the ivory-white, glowing blade and the water blue hilt with the golden jewel. The Master Sword. With this sword he had saved the world many a time, and with this sword, he would do it again.

"Holy magic." He said to himself.

He placed his hand lovingly on the hilt, and pulled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he say he was doing?" Zelda asked the Nerevarine worriedly.

"He didn't say."

Zelda leaned over to her father. "Could this be a trap? Could they have killed him?" she asked.

At that point, a bright light exploded from the Temple of Time, and immediately the King and Zelda's fears were relieved. Link was alive and kicking, and had determined the validity of Ammas', or rather, the Tamrielic Empire's proposal.

_That's chapter 3. Soon the real adventure will begin. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long, my computer broke, I thought for good this time. The Adventure begins. They're going to Tamriel, and they get one more member of thier little group. _

_**Disclaimer:** You get it by now._

Legend of Zelda: Akavir War Chapter 4

Link walked at the head of his unit. Ammas and the Nerevarine at his sides. For equipment, he had the Master Sword, the Mirror Shield, his bow and some arrows, some leather and Chainmail Armor under his tunic, his cloak, and three bombs at his belt. Ammas had his ornate sword his crusted cloak (which Link later learned had a protective enchantment on it,) and Chainmail Armor. The Nerevarine had his golden katana and some heavy looking black and gold armor called "Ebony," and his fireproof cloak. Link glanced back at his soldiers. They were ready for anything, as always. They were the best soldiers in the land, equipped with heavy steel armor and standard-issue Hylian broadswords.

To get to Tamriel, they first had to pass through Zora's Domain to get a ship. This was a simple transaction, as Links future marriage to the princess granted him enough money for this kind of travel. After a long, uneventful trip, they traveled deep into Tamriel to the Elf city of Leyawiin in Cyrodiil Province. Then they marched further until they reached the province of Black Marsh. They managed to reach Gideon in a day after entering the swamp-jungle.

The men were exausted. Link and the others decided to allow them two days to recuperate from the long march. The three went to a small tavern and ordered some food. As Link ate, something caught his eye.

A large group of well-armed men were surrounding a tall lizardlike man . Link's elven hearing provided him with the details:

"You've been hiding them, Eats. Just show us where they are and we'll leave you alone."

"No. You'll kill them if you find them."

"Either them or you."

"No."

"Then die!"

Like a flash, all the thugs were killed, and the Lizard's sword was sheathed again.

"Vaena and Versidine are my friends. I'll never betray thier trust." He said to the dying leader before he broght his clawed foot down on his head.

Link was dumbstruck. The Lizard was an amazing warrior. He had to ask about working with him. Ammas and the Nerevarine were thinking the same thing.

They paid for the meal, and went over to his table.

"Hi. I'm Link, the commander of the soldiers that just came to town. I'd like to ask about employing you." Link said.

"I'm Eats-His-Book, Battlemage and Mercenary. I assume this is about that show there?" The Lizard asked.

"More or less," Ammas said, "that was very impressive. How much do you want for joining us?"

"Depends on the job. What do you want me to do?"

"We're going to Akavir," Link said, "We are the Hylian army, we will be joining with the Imperials at Tear before the invasion."

Eats opened his mouth to reply, but then his eyes locked on Link's left hand, and he was stunned. "Is that...?"

Link placed his hand in his pocket, and Eats snapped back to attention. "We'll discuss details and prices at my home."

_ Well, that was fairly brief. It'll get better as they go and get into the far east of Tamriel and Akavir itself. Eats is going to introduce some people, some explaining, yada yada yada, then plot twists like a snake on a frying pan._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** Long again. My computer broke, "Again," so I took some time between chapters. If they take a long time in-between assume either that or writer's block._

_**Disclaimer:** As always, except Eats is an origional character with an Elder Scrolls race (Argonian.)_

Legend of Zelda: Akavir War

Chapter 5

Link strode outside the tavern with the mysterious mercenary, Eats-His-Book. The lizardman walked before the group, towards the city gate. Link and the others followed closely behind, knowing that outside the cities it was easy to get lost in the dark, trecherous swamps.

After very quickly losing sight of the city, Eats stopped. He turned to Link and said, "Before we can go further, you must be tested. Are you ready?" Link looked at his guide, confused, and slowly nodded. Before he could react, Ammas and the Nerevarine were magically parylized, and the reptillian battlemage was flying at him, sword drawn.

Link barely had time to draw his sword before Eats was already bringing his crooked sword down on him. Not bothering with the Mirror Shield, Link blocked with the Hand-and-a-half Master Sword, and was pushed back several feet. Another blow from the side, blocked, and he slid again. Link gathered his wits and stabbed forward. Eats jumped over him, flipped, and stabbed. The blow glanced off the Mirror Shield, still on Link's back. Link turned and slashed diagonally, slashed again, then slid his blade down Eats', and kicked. Eats careened through the air, and hit a tree, leaving a distinct body print. Link's eyes flashed, and he ran forward for another offensive.

Eats was ready. He and Link both attacked, and both deflected. Eats jumped and spun, launching a poison spell, and Link jumped past it at him. Link sliced vertically, and Eats blocked again. Higher and higher they went, and passed above the trees. Eats flew higher, far above Link, and launched a powerful ball of magic. Link flew strait at him, and cut the spell into two. Through the spell's remains, in one end and out the other, Link hit Eats with a gauntleted fist, and he fell from the sky.

Eats thudded loudly to the ground on his back, and Link landed smoothly and quietly next to him. Link's two companions got up, and Eats slowly strained onto one elbow. Link crouched next to the defeated warrior.

"What was that all about?" Link asked him.

Panting, Eats replied, "I... had to test... if you were strong enough for what you plan to do..."

Link wondered at the battlemage, and cast a healing spell on him. Eats stood, and got a little wobbly, and cursed under his breath, and stuttered. "I hate... well, I hate being punched in the face, but I mean I hate levitation. I lose my sense of balance for a while."

Link thought it was something else, his elven ears picking up some incincerity. But he wanted to get to Eats' house, so he kept quiet.

Eats led them to a small shack in the woods, connected to what appeared to be a cave. He stopped for a moment, the fins he had marking his ears twitching. He suddenly turned and threw a concealed dagger past Link into the trees, and a small Bosmer, or wood elf, with a readied bow and arrow fell bleeding from the tree. He landed with a dull _plop_ into a small pool of muck below, and he didn't come up.

"Assassin," he explained to the enraged Link, "he would have killed us, and the people here. The Bosmer are stealthy in general. You're lucky I heard him."

"How do you know? He could have been anyone!" Link shouted.

"Silence, Elf!" Eats bellowed, "you saw the bow with your elf-eyes, you know in another second you would have been dead!"

Link couldn't argue. He hated the fact, but Eats was right. Then he got confused. His elven senses were exellent, even among his kind. How, then, could this lizardman hear the assassin? The question evaporated as he entered the shack-cave. Before him were a man and woman, both of which were eight foot tall serpents with golden scales.

"Vaena and Versidine, two Tsaesci refugees. I have been guarding them for a year." Eats said.

Link walked up to them. Vaena was an inquisitive looking serpent-woman, and Versidine was a powerfully built serpent-man. Link bowed respectfully, and turned to Eats, asking "These were who those thugs were looking for?"

Eats slowly nodded. Link said quietly, "and the Assassin?"

Eats nodded again. "I'll fight for free. I'll give my friends back thier home! I'll leave for Akavir with you."

Link shook Eats' hand, and his elf-eyes caught sight of something on the small, decrepit bookshelf. A book, old and dusty, called "Tamriel and Hyrule, the Beginning."

"What is that book?" Link asked. "Let me see it."

_Okay. Fairly long. Next chapter we hear the Hylian and Tamrielic lore finally come together, and the two great sieries' this story was made for finally become one!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **No games used belong to me, since I may have added another game, and I think if I didn't I may have to later._

_**Author's Note:** Okay, this one will be good, I think. A lot of stuff explained, plot progression, and the like. I have a crop of notes just for this chapter. Also, Vincent214, thanks for the advice, I'll work on breaking the easy button. _

Link's elf-eyes spotted the book on Eats-His-Book's shelf. "Tamriel and Hyrule: the Beginning."

Link was given quarters and the book. He had three hours before he thought he should return to the city.

"At the time, if it can be called 'time,' that the Dragon Break was ending, the continent of Hyrule was created. It was created by three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. There are mant theories on who and what they are. The most prominent being that Din, goddess of power, who created the landmass, was the Aedra Mara, as Aedra can create. The other two, Farore, goddess of Corage, and Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, were the Daedra Boethiah and Azura respectively, as they altered Din's creation, and Daedra can only change things. The people who came were those who wished to leave the Chaos of Tamriel (Link thought of the quotation 'The chaos that was the world' in the Triforce legend) and was comprised mostly of Ayelids, Bosmer, Redguards, and Imperials. Farore, or Boethiah, along with Nayru/Azura, who had experience in changing appearance of beings, transformed them into different beings. The Imperials became Hylians. The Bosmer, the Kokiri, the Redguards, the Gerudo, And the Ayelids were intermingled, giving the non-Gerudo races thier current pointed ears... "

Link read on, his mind absorbing the information, until he got halfway through, where he found:

"The Triforce and the Master Sword. The Triforce was left behind by the three goddesses as an artifact posessing the physical essence of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It is personified physically as three golden triangles. It is contended that it is a conduit to Magnus, who rests in Oblivion, making spellcasting so easy as it becomes a wish. Only one who possesses a perfect balance of the aspects can wield the full Triforce, and the Master Sword. The Sword was crafted by unknown beings, thought to be the goddesses, but it is unknowable why only one pure of heart and balanced can wield it without dying, as Azura and Boethiah are both ambiguous morally. Another theory is that a different set of goddesses, perhaps Et'ada who somehow remain, completely unrelated to the accepted theory, created the land and the Sword."

Link was inclined to agree with the latter theory, but he may never know. He looked at the emblem on his hand. It was definitely more mysterious than he had cared to figure out. He felt, somehow, that the answer lay in Akavir.

_Okay. The only potential setback is that one of the two groups, Zelda or TES fans may hate me for this. If it seems biased towards one side or the other, I assure you it was accidental. I love both sieries equally, and I want them to "Both be right," if it's possible._

_Hm. A bit short. Not much action, sorry. But this WILL be important in future chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Diclaimer: **Not owning, blabity blap blap blap. Wish I did. Can't wait for Oblivion! Can't wait for Twilight Princess! Also, the Hylian holiday was my Idea. It's like thier Christmas._

_**Author's Note: **Yet another chapter. They're on the march, and they get to Tear. It'll seem like an easy button thing for a while, but It gets VERY difficult, even with what he's got, as he gets to Akavir._

Legend of Zelda: Akavir War

Chapter 7

Link and his three companions walked ahead of the troop. It had been nearly a month, and they had gone halfway to tear, but progress was slow in the massive swamps. Link glanced at the Argonian Mystery-Mercenary, Eats-His-Book. Eats had on an Obsidian long sword, and a suit of Orcish armor. He walked along, taking in every inch of the terrain and commiting it to memory, doing so so quickly that all who could tell these things were amazed. Something told Link his super-senses weren't run-of-the-mill Argonian senses. They had been enhanced somehow.

Link, over the past three weeks, had delved into the mysteries of the Triforce of Courage, and had unlocked abilities that he didn't know was possible. Truthfully, he was ashamed for not attempting to solve the Triforce's puzzle in his hours of study in the King's library. The secrets were so easy to find, if you knew there was anything to find. Many spells beyond Zelda, beyond even Ganondorf himself, were now at his disposal. He had mastered telepathy and Telekenisis, along with many healing, offensive, and defensive abilities. Link knew that the only way to discover all the secrets the Triforce held, he had to get to Akavir. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to.

Halfway to Tear, Link's elf-ears, now enhanced by the Triforce, heard a group of footsteps, along with rustles in the trees. Link held up his hand, and signaled for a halt, and for silence. He drew his sword, signaled to Eats, the only person whose senses could match his own, and scouted ahead. He looked out, and saw a group of stange man-apes running and coasting through the trees to the Northwest. He and Eats snuck back, and explained quietly to the others, and asked what to do.

"If they are heading northwest," the Nerevarine said, "then they are probably heading to Mournhold, the capital of Morrowind. I say we kill them."

"I concur," Ammas said, "If Mournhold falls, Akavir will have an entire Nation. They must be stopped. Mournhold was weakened by my master's... exploits. Unintentionally of course."

"Okay. Then we kill them." Link said. Link stood at the head of his troup, drew his sword and charged.

Link's elite troops broke through the bush at the ill-organized Akaviri, some Tang Mo ape-men. The enourmous force quickly had them surrounded. Link saw the opportunity to test his new power. He phased in and out, appearing behind the confused beasts and slaying them one-by-one. He located a captain, and rushed forward. He stabbed, catching his sword between the ape's axe and his body. Slashed down, severing it's hand, and kicked it, hard. The force of the kick sent it slamming fatally against a tree.

The apes were being decimated. The ten-thousand apes fell quickly against the nine hundred Hylians and thier four officers. Link was amazed at how much more powerful he had become since he had unlocked the unfathomable powers of the Triforce. The rush of battle paling besides the rush from the next realization: he had barely scratched the surface. The battle was so easy. Link brimmed with confidence that he would be home in Hyrule victorious by Triforce Day.

After a mere hour, the Tang Mo who were to raze Mournhold lay dead. The bodies were piled in a clearing and burned. The Hylian casualties were ten. Link built, alone, a pyre of honor for his fallen comrades apart from the pile of burning, stinking Akaviri carcasses. He himself lit with magic a ceremonial torch, whitch was then placed upright in the ground beside the pyre after setting it ablaze. The whole group engaged in deep prayer for the length of time until the pyre burned itself out. Link then took the golden torch and shattered it. He put the shards and the ashes in urns to be returned to the families.

Five days later, The Elite Hylian army reached Tear. The Imperial army, a force of eighty thousand men, was stationed outside. The Emperor's secretary gave Link the scant details known of the geography of Akavir. Link realised how valuabe Eats' abilities would be. He could help create a map of Akavir for the first time in Human and Elven history. The Imperial Navy would bring them over in one week. During this week, Link allowed his men free roam ,as long as they stayed in the camp or the city.

Link gathered the men before allowing them to roam. He had something to say.

"Men!" Link announced to his troops, "In one week, we leave for Akavir, to face the most dire threat this world has seen since Ganon!" His men stared, waiting for the speech.

"We will go to destoy this threat. He is Tosh Raka, the Tiger-Dragon Emperor. The apes who killed our ten brothers were in his service. We will fight, and we will bring him as much pain as he brought us!"

The Elite Hylians cheered.

"He plans to conquer the world. He plans to turn us into his slaves! Think of home, for a moment. Think of your family. He would burn our home, and enslave those we love! We will fight to stop him, and I am willing to die to stop him! We go to Akavir, to save our homes, and to save our world!"

The Elite Hylians erupted in a chorus of cheers that echoed into the fading light. They all had something to protect.

All, save one.

Eats-His-Book, standing alone, cloaked in the shadows, heard the speech, and was unmoved. He did not fight to protect. He fought for revenge. The revenge he would inflict for his two Tsaesci friends was dwarfed by his own personal Vendetta...

_Thats chapter 7. Eats is getting more mysterious by the chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **As per usual. I don't own TES or LoZ. _

_**Author's Note: **This is what happens the morning after Link's little speech. It's mostly a "If you couldn't relate to the characters before now you can" type of thing. Thanks to Vincent214 and Tristan Lavantyr for some useful advice and appreciated support. please continue to reveiw. Also, Vincent214 reviewed once, but he had it on my name by accident, as I left it on without telling him. Just to explain. This was made because of a few absentminded mistakes. _

The Legend of Zelda: Akavir War

Chapter 8

Link awoke the day after his speech. He quivered with anticipation at what he would soon do. He had the soul of an adventurer, and he was off in six more days to go to exotic lands his people had never heard of! He rose and left the commander's tent. Unlike the Imperials, the Hylian leader's tent was almost the same as his men. This gave rise to a kinship between an officer and his men, this sharing of hardship. Another difference, the Imperial's ears were rounded, unlike the crops of Elves that were with them. But, even the Elves had ears that seemed unnaturally round.

Link went over to the training grounds. There were seperate sections for each type of training, and an arena. Link shot off his bow, scoring perfect bull's-eyes with his Elven skill. The combat and magic training were similarly uneventful. Grabbing a wooden sword and shield, he stepped into the arena.

The greatest of the Empire stood before him. He requested that several powerful archers, warriors, mages, and mixes of the groups would all combat him at once. All agreed, looking at him like he was mad. The archers readied thier arrows, the mages and battlemages, thier spells, and the warriors and battlemages, thier various weapons. All of witch, like his, had paralysis enchantments.

All ranged attacks were seen by Link in slow-motion. He sidestepped one false arrow, knocked another out of it's course, deflected two parylo-balls, and blocked the other arrows with his shield. Another volley was on it's way by the time the warriors had taken two steps. These he cast a massive Parylo-ball at, and they halted in the air before him. He let them fall, and returned to normal time flow. He blocked arrows, countered spells, and leapt forward at the ranged attackers. He quickly weaved in and out, stopping all the archers and mages. Charging forward, he ducked under a parylo-hammer, and stabbed with his parylo-sword. He stopped an axe with his shield, and slashed. He contrinued simillarly until the arena was littered with the Empire's best.

Link cast a spread cure paralysis spell, and the others got up. At that time, Link barely heard the slight _plop_ of bare reptillian feet on sand over the cheers and congradulations.

Eats-His-Book, the ever-mysterious, walked into the arena with a wooden parylo-greatsword.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nerevarine walked around Tear, lost in deep thought. His obligations as the Hortator of Great Houses Redoran, Telvanni, and Hlaalu took up too much of his time for him to travel off the island of Vvardenfell often. Tear was a beautiful city, and he was glad for this week of peace before the great war overseas. He knew that, despite Links powers that grew exponentially by the day and the confidence of the army he was sent to Hyrule to gather, the war in Akavir would be hard, and many good men would die. His aide, Ammas, was off doing what he always did in his hometown, visiting his aged parents.

The Nerevarine turned his thoughts to the Argonian Merc, Eats. He grew more mysterious by the day, and the Nerevarine's acute magical awareness told him that not only was he disguised somehow, but he also had power on par with Link's in magic. This worried him, as it was difficult, maybe impossible, to read Eats' thoughts. His motives were highly suspect. He would need to watch him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ammas knelt at the shrine of his ancestors, praying for stength. He had fought before, but he was a mere boy of thirty, seventeen in human years, and not ready for a war like this! He hoped that his ancestors would show him mercy, and grant him strength in the coming battles.

"Ammas, come and eat," His aged father called.

"Yes, You can't go to war without having some good food first!" His mother called.

As Ammas rose and looked at his parents, he felt new strength. He would fight for them.

_"Thank you,"_ He thought to his ancestors as he sat with his family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link grunted and struggled to keep his balance. Blow after blow was barely blocked by his shield as Eats slashed faster than Link thought possible. He was being beaten back. They both slashed at once, and thier swords locked.

"Why didn't you go this all-out the first time?" Link panted.

"You weren't ready." Eats panted back.

Link jumped back, and then forward with a slash. Eats ducked it, and strafed around. Link stabbed forward, barely missing Eats' head. Eats moved back and stabbed, which Link barely evaded. Link jumped as high as he could without levitating, and rained parylo-balls one after the other. Eats magicaly stopped them all, and jumped himself. Link kicked out, and Eats sprawled on the ground. Link attempted to stab down, but Eats rolled out of the way, and flung off with his tail. They both rushed forward, and Link blocked an uppercut slash, but took a nasty punch in the jaw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, the Nerevarine heard about the duel, and was running as fast as his Ebony Armor would permit. He reached the arena just as Link took the punch. He was eager to see the outcome, and to see who was better.

Out of nowhere, the Idea came to him that if Eats was distracted, he could try to mind-probe. He tried, and was forcibly blown back, with the message engraned in his mind: "Try that again and you'll die, whether you're an ally or not Nerevarine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ammas stood in his father's trophy room. In it were the skins and heads of horrible monsters, relics from ancient history, and last legacies of villians from around Morrowind. His father said, having snuck up on him, "I wish you the best of blessings in Akavir. I have a gift for you." The old adventurer held in his hands a long box. Ammas opened it and removed a three foot long sword. He drew it from the sheath, and saw the enchantment of fire.

"The sword I used when I was your age. It is of ancient make, crafted by my great-grandfather in the second era. It is called Drakeslayer, and if you meet Tosh Raka, it may do just that."

"Thank you, father," Ammas said, choking back tears of gratitude, as he embraced him.

"Come back to us, my son."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link spat blood. None of his teeth were loose, but his gums were ragged and bleeding on the left side. He and Eats were at opposite sides of the arena. They both let loose parylize beams, which met with shockwaves that blew them back. They charged for a moment, and set loose massive beams. The shockwaves sent them both slamming into the walls. Link was up first, and he jumped. The entire present company watched as, seeming in slow motion, Link began a horizontal slash, Eats tried to get his guard up, and failed. He had been too slow, and Link slammed Eats in the snout, parylizing him and removing rather painfully two teeth.

Link almost collapsed from exaustion after. He stood still a moment and, unable to do it himself, requested that someone unparylize Eats. After rising, Eats gathered his teeth, washed them, and stuck them back in with a resin he pulled out of his pocket. Link spat blood onto the ground and used some of his remaining Mana, or "Magicka" as the Imperials called it, to heal his gums. That last beam took a lot of Mana. He still had much to learn, he thought as he got some water.

The Nerevarine jumped down from the uncomfortable wooden bleachers and congradulated Link, noting that Eats stared daggers at him with the same message written on it than the telepathic one earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link realised why the ships werent' leaving to come to Tear for them until two days after, and why they subsequently would take six more days to arrive. The next day was the 28th of Rains Hand by the Imperial calendar, called Jester's Day. They were waiting for the Holiday. He figured if he was there he would make the best of it, and would stay with his friends.

_Okay. Next chapter might be Jester's day, for a little humor if I can. If I can't wright humor according to my semi-proffesional editor Vincent214 then I'll just skip that and head strait for the one that would be after, The voyage with some Naval Battles._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **Same as always._

_**Author's Note: **This is Jester's Day, a day of general joviality, so no real action. Just some character stuff and celebration._

The Legend of Zelda: Akavir War

Chapter 9

Link awoke on Jester's Day morning. He stepped out of his tent and began to walk around through the comfortably warm streets. In the square he heard some commotion. He trod over to see what was going on, and burst out laughing.

The Nerevarine was dancing on a stage as a part of a singing quartet. Not very well at all. His large, clumsy feet, clad as they were in heavy armor, kept coming precariously close to crushing the toes of the other singers. The song managed to end without incident, and the Nerevarine jumped down off the two-meter high stage that had been set up during the night. He strode embarrasedly over to Link.

"Um…" Link said, confused at the reincarnated Hero.

"Jester's Day. You get to let go and have a little fun. Innocent pranks don't entail legal penalties. Like this one I'm going to play on Ammas. Come on, I'll tell you the details on the way." The Nerevarine explained to his confused friend.

Link walked along listening to the Nerevarine. He was amazed, because the Nerevarine often was a little taciturn (but not as much as Eats) and always was reserved. He was either very drunk or had a lot of holiday spirit that either caused him to get drunk or could change him completely. As he heard the details of the prank, he thought "Yep, definitely drunk."

They arrived in front of Ammas' house and the Nerevarine proved his sobriety (shocking Link, apparently the Reborn Hero just had a lot of holiday spirit) by perfectly casting telekenisis on Ammas' bedroom window, opening it fully and silently. He used some magic to scan the house for wakefulness. Everyone out. He cast a sound spell and recorded his message, took it and threw it like a ball at Ammas' now open window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" Reveberated through a half-mile radius.

Ammas groggily threw a minor shockball out the window, which zapped a large rat on the street. He then went back to sleep.

Link and the Nerevarine both agreed at the potential entertainment value of soundballs as they walked back to the square.

"We could sell those when we get back from Akavir. We'd make millions!" The Nerevarine said.

"Only this time of year." Link said.

The two got back to the celebration at the square. Even Eats was there, tapping his reptilian tail against the ground with the rhythm of a nearby bard's music. General celebration went on long into the night, when Link, the Nerevarine, Ammas, and a few Mages got it into their heads to try making fireworks.

After disposing of his newly ruined hat (the first three tries didn't go too well) the group set off their handiwork. They skyrocketed perfectly and exploded in just the pattern the Mages said it would. The shapes included the Imperial Dragon-God Akatosh, which burst out of a tiny ball and seemed to devour a little goblin they made. A comically misshapen corkbulb, Links incinerated hat, complete with animated fire. The works.

It was two in the morning when the Celebration started to die down after Link won a scuttle eating contest. Link went to his tent at about four thinking: "You think you know someone, then you see them on Jester's Day!" He slept until six P.M. the next day.

_So, that was my first attempt at deliberate humor there. I personally don't find myself particularly good at it. But, tell me what you think. I told you what comes next in chapter 8's closer._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **As always was, shall be._

_**Author's Note: **This is a rewrite of chapter 10. I was really off that day and the author formerly called Tristan Lavantyr brought several problems to my attention. _

The Legend of Zelda: Akavir War 

Chapter 10 (Revised)

Link stood at the bow of the transport ship. They were finally on their way to Akavir itself. He was disturbed, however. This was because of the strange dreams he had been having.

_He was swept through a vast expanse of white. All of a sudden he was pulled into a strange land. The sky was red. It was burning hot, enough to cook a small meal off the stone itself. His clothes were soaked through with sweat in seconds. He was atop a black stone tower. A vast expanse of rocky wastes spread out in all directions, speckled with small fires and sparse desert shrubbery. He wondered at how he got there. He saw a fiery sphere in the sky grow slowly smaller. His heart raced with panic as he realized he had to complete his charge before the phenomenon dissapeared or he may be trapped in this dead land forever._

_Two statues in front of a black magical cage. The one on the left was familiar, a human with two enourmous swords. The one on the right was a strange creature with four arms and an ax. Link tried to run, to get away. The statues scared him for reasons he did not know. He came to the edge of the tower. The statues moved and prepared to attack…_

Link had learned to take dreams seriously since he began having prophetic visions at the age of ten. He knew Zelda, with whom he shared a telepathic link, shared his dreams. He couldn't make out the fine details on either of the statues, but one had a sense of familiarity.

A loud _boom_ resounded from the starboard side. Link ran to it and saw the Nerevarine and Eats staring out at an exploded ship. A threatening-looking warship blew through the remains. Other ships were beginning to attack surrounding Imperial vessels.

"Fight back." Eats calmly said.

"What?" Link asked.

"Only the Tsaesci were effective Naval combatants. If we counterattack, the Akaviri will run."

Link gave Eats a curious stare, but still went to relay the advice to the Admiral.

The Nerevarine was very curious as to how Eats knew so much. He wanted to try to probe his mind, but the warning he had received the day before Jester's Day deterred him from that course of action.

Ammas got above deck. He was horridly unused to ships, and the weeks-long voyage on open ocean was hard on his nerves, despite his usual fortitude on shorter voyages. His eyes widened as he saw the burning ships and oncoming warship. He ran back below to get Drakeslayer.

The Nerevarine prepared his own sword to repel the boarders. The Akaviri Warship skidded along thiers, and a band of Tang Mo and Kamal jumped off of the warship down ropes and onto the deck.

The Nerevarine and Eats waded into combat alongside the Hylian Elite, who had been trained to be ready on a moments notice, and carved a bloody swath to the center. That was a mistake.

Now surrounded by Akaviri, the two fought valiantly. The Kamal fell quickly before The Nerevarine's fiery blade, but the Tang Mo were becoming very difficult as his right arm tired.

Eats slashed again and again. He attempted to cast a spell, but he couldn't. He tried again, slashing all the time, but he could only sputter. He managed to set off a lightning spell on his third try, but it all but exahusted him. He still fought with all he had left. Then Ammas, fully armed and armored, blew out from below deck, taking down ten of them. He slashed and hacked his way to his companions, and joined the fray.

The Akaviri ships were all pushed back save the flagship, whose troops were spilling onto the deck of the Imperial Flag Galleon. Link then appeared on the upper mast, and called out to his men. He drew his sword, and flipped forward and downwards onto the main deck. He swung his sword in a wide arc, using a large amount of magic to shoot a pure holy light across the deck, killing all the Kamal present and many of the Tang Mo.

"You can handle the deck. I'll get the leader." He said, and with that he leapt onto the Akaviri Warship's Deck.

He carved his way to the Helm. On it he found a Kamal helmsman and a Ka Po' Tun, simmilar in appearance to the Khajiiti in the Imperial Army, only darker furred and with black stripes. He looked at Link, and said with a grin, "You are the one with the Golden Power?"

Link started at the archaic phrase, "Golden Power," but nodded.

"Goooood…" The tiger-man purred, And drew a reverse-blade katana, bloodlust burning in his eyes.

"Then I shall take it from you." He said.

He ran at Link and prepared for a heavy downward slash, but Link thrust his sword forward. The tiger-man stopped, and stared down at the forty-four inches of holy steel sticking in him to the hilt. He had not factored that a normal being could never stand against a legend, much less the one with the ancient Golden Power. Blood began to drip from his mouth, which was gaping in surprise. The thoughts that only a dying man can have raced through his mind. Anger, regret, fear. The Golden Power had almost been his, but he had failed. With his last moment, he envisioned what he would have done had he got what he had come for. He would have been Emperor. He began to lose himself as he slipped away…

Link ripped the Master Sword back and spun, severing the Ka Po' Tun Admiral's head from his neck, and the tiger-man's blood splattered all over his face and torso. He then blasted the Helmsman away with an average-strength fire spell. He sighed as he sheathed his sword, hating the fact that people, be they Human, Elf or Beastman, died by his hand. He prayed that they would receive many blessings in the Golden Land. He walked solemnly out of the cabin to return to the Tamrielic Flagship and cut the floating hulk loose.

Link noted as he left that the fire spell, though not too draining, was more draining than that particular spell should be. He really became suspicious when he heard about Eats, who was at least as good at magic as he was, stumbling over a simple spell. He again felt the strange pull towards Akavir, feeling like that place held the answers to his questions.

Eats sat on a stool in his cabin, wondering at what was happening. He had prayed to the only god he worshipped, Akatosh, that what he knew was untrue, but the years of begging for wrongness were all for naught. It was all happening, and he couldn't stop it.

But he knew who could…

_That's revised chapter 10. Thanks to Tristan Lavantyr A.K.A. Lady Aion Valkyrie for the much-appreciated advice. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** **VERY BORING BUT PLOT-ESSENTIAL CHAPTER!** This is an "answers" chapter. A lot of questions from earlier chapters are being answered, but the BIG questions "who is Eats, and what does he know" remain unanswered as yet. The long gap is because of my Oblivion fanfictions and an actual (rather, "publishable") book that I have been newly inspired to. This is fairly lengthy with not a lot of action, but it's important. It'll pick up next chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own, etc._

The Legend of Zelda: Akavir War 

Chapter 11 

Link woke as they reached Akavir at the ancient port of Ionith. It had long been abandoned, as the Tsaesci had left Akavir. The ship made birth at the harbor. Link prepared to leave, and a knock sounded at his door. He opened it, and immidiately prepared to do battle with a tall being in black and red armor who, with a disgusted grunt, shoved a note at Link. Before Link could speak, the messenger dissapeared.

Link opened the envelope and read the letter:

_Link_

_You, Ammas, and Eats must meet me at the ruins of the old command post at midnight. There is much you three must know._

_The Nerevarine_

_P.S. Nathetet is imposing, but you need not fear him. He is one of my bound Dremora servants. If need be, you may meet him many times in the future._

Link recovered from the shock of seeing ahumanoid evil-looking creature at his cabin door, and made his way to the top deck. It was nearly summer, and the air was very dry, but not uncomfortably hot. He jumped over the railing of the ship and landed gracefully on the dock.

Link went into the Imperial Command Tent, and checked his men in with the Legion Commander, a Breton named Claude Gerard. After giving an exact casualty count, the four who perished in the battle at the Black Marsh-Morrowind Border. Gerard was impressed, no less than a hundred Imperial troops had been lost in the sea ambush.

An entire day was spent setting up the troops at the old base. Tents were set up around the dilapitaded structures. Even the newest of buildings, the Tsaesci homesteads, were falling into disrepair since the genocide and exodus.

Late that night, Link made his way up a grassy hill to an old Imperial-looking structure. The building was in ruins. The roof was gone, and the wood of the floor had long been burned away, and the pillars stretched up crookedly from the bare earth like fingers on a crippled hand, reaching to the stars pleading for death. The Nerevarine had a small fire set up, with a strange animal being roasted over it. There were some odd chairs, probably salvaged from a Tsaesci home based on their appearance. Link sat and waited.

At midnight, the Nerevarine arrived. Soon after came Eats, then Ammas. Everyone got a cut of the food, then the Nerevarine began to speak.

"It is high time you three knew exactly what was going on and why we are here." The Nerevarine said. "There is much more to this war than meets the eye. Tosh Raka is not the only enemy. Perhaps you have already seen the signs?"

Link and Eats both knew what was coming. The Nerevarine continued. "The Emperor, who released me from prison and helped me fulfill my destiny, called me out to the Imperial City to consult with the Mages at the Arcane University. According to them, Magic presents itself outside of Aetherius, which is known in Hyrule as the Golden Land, as Magicka, or 'Mana.' Apparently, there has been a shortage of Magicka in this world. As you noticed on the ship, Eats. This shortage has shown itself in many ways. For example, the Hylians, since before being forced from Tamriel, have been very in-tune with magicka, and this shortage shows physically in the dulling of their ears-"

"Wait!" Link exclaimed, "I thought the Tamrielic theory was-"

"Don't believe everything you read. That man was hugely discredited. The theory held among the few in Tamriel who even know of your existancew is that your kind left Tamriel, and your gods, whose names, Din, Nayru and Farore, translate to Power, Wisdom and Corage from old Cyrodiilic to modern Tamrielic, gave you a new land and the Triforce to serve as the conduit from that land to Aetherius. The Triforce is one of the few examples of actual Magic on the mortal plane. Hylians were forced out of Tamriel by the ancient Nedic peoples. Your magic and gods scared them beyond reason, so they chose to exile a potential threat rather than embrace a valuable ally."

"Oh…" Link pondered.

"Akavir has been ever-mysterious to Tamriel. But the Mages have determined that a great vacuum of Magicka has sprung up in a region Northeast of here, and in two weeks both moons will eclipse the sun. During this and only this time, the two moons become like a portal to Oblivion."

"Oblivion…" Link said.

"The realms of the Daedra. Every dual lunar eclipse one can use vast amounts of Magicka to open a portal. Tosh Raka has been gathering Magicka for decades. More than enough to open the portal. We are here to make sure that dosen't happen." The Nerevarine explained.

"So Tosh Raka…" Link began.

"He plans to open the portal. The former Tiger-Man is a servant of Mehrunes Dagon." The Nerevarine said.

"In Hylian Demonology, there is a being named 'Dehgon,' who is a destroyer of entire kingdoms. Is this him?" Link asked.

"Yes. The Destroyer, who has been trapped in Oblivion for milenia. He wants nothing more than to completely eradicate the mortal world. There will be but one battle, in the field Northeast of here. There is a little more you need to know. These are more immediate."

"What?"

"Officialy, we are not here. The last time Akavir was invaded, there was a massacre, and an Emperor was lost. The people of Tamriel do not know what is happening, they would never allow it. We've leaked a rumor that I've come on a solo expeditition."

"So we've come here to die, is that it?" Link muttered, seething.

The Nerevarine shook his head. "No, not this time. This time _we_ will have _them_ by surprise. The four of us are taking horses and scouting ahead at dawn. We all go in different directions, Gerard will brief us tomorrow."

_Please don't kill me. I know it was boring and some of it seems cliché (Dagon), but it was necessary from the beginning, and it picks up next chapter. Though Oblivion helped back up the story with the Nerevarine going to Akavir, some things have done more harm to the origionality than good. You'll see, but I swear this is all origional. Well, the plot and non-Link chars anyway._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:** It physically pained me to write that super-boring chapter, but it was the only way I could think of getting the info across. Nerevarine tells Link and co. all the secrets in a spooky abandoned building._

_**Disclaimer: **Do I need to say it?_

The Legend of Zelda

Akavir War

Chapter 12

Link woke up at dawn to the light beginning to stream in through the flap of his tent. He still felt a little groggy after learning all of that information at once. Also, his former excitement at exploration was disappearing, being replaced with a growing dread. An Emperor had died in Akavir, and no additional help could come. Time was growing short.

After quickly arming himself, Link began the short walk over to Gerard's tent. A chill was in the air, and Link shivered a little as he went. The grass was sparse, and the dirt he tread on dry. The hills around were a baje-tinted gray. He arrived in the tent just after the others, two of which he didn't know.

"Good, your all here," Gerard said, "Now we can get started."

Everyone took a seat. Gerard began to dole out assignments.

"We all are going to go on a little hunt. We will be looking for pockets of Akaviri in the surrounding areas. Everyone will work with a partner. Treyfond and Brutus, (He motioned to the men Link didn't recognize, a Redguard and Imperial) will take the Southern Basin. Ammas and Lord Nerevarine will go to the Eastern Hills, and Link and Eats-His-Book will take the Northern Valley. Myself and my chief leiutenant will take the Battlefield. And the west is back to the Sea of Ghosts. Prepare the horses, we leave in one hour."

Everyone began to rise, and then Eats spoke.

"There are two particular Ka Po' Tuns, that need to be noted. They are Kearn Raka and Neeja Raka. They are the second-in-command to Tosh Raka, and are very dangerous. Engage with caution if you meet them."

Link stared at Eats, along with everyone else. "How does he know all this stuff?" Link asked himself. No time for that, he needed to prepare.

Link went over to the stables and got his horse out, a fine chestnut mare, and saddled her up. He trot over to the entrance to the valley, and waited for Eats, who came very quickly. They rode off into the valley.

"So Eats," Link asked as they began, "How do you know all this stuff about the Akaviri?"

Eats stared silently ahead, deep in old memories, and Link could have sworn he saw a tear, but it was quickly gone. "Vaena and Versidine told me much of their home."

Link could see right past the lie, but he had a job to do.

The two reptilian steeds stopped at the valley edge. The riders looked off into the widest part of the crack.

"Do you think the Master was right?" One asked.

"Probably." The other said.

"Can we really be sure?"

"Has he ever been wrong? In centuries has he been wrong?"

"No…"

"He became a Dragon when we thought he couldn't."

"All right! I get it!"

"Remember, we need him alive. The Golden Power will be necessary, and it's gone if he dies!"

"I know! We've been over this!"

"Shut up, I see him! Go!"

"So you were right."

The two Tiger-Men flung down the edge, and began to chase.

Link and Eats heard them coming. They turned their horses around and drew their swords. The two Akaviri came at them, one with a hammer and the other a bow. They dodged to the side, and cross slashed, wounding one of the steeds, but not much. The Tiger-Man on the reptile brought his hammer around, which Link managed to get away from. Eats was already out of range. They were separated, but they were surrounding the two. Link was blocking arrow after arrow from the other. Then a very unfortunate thing happened.

A horde of the Tiger-Men had appeared on the ridge. They flew down and prepared to attack. Then, seeming out of nowhere, a volley of flaming arrows decimated their ranks.

"Retreat!" The two leaders yelled, and as they ran, shot the two looks that screamed: "This isn't over. Far from it!"

Link looked around as the Akaviri fled and saw on the opposite ridge a somehow familiar sillhoette. He charged his horse up the wall and his jaw dropped. Eats came up and exploded with joy.

"Versidine!"

"How did you get here?"

"My people are very good seamen, you know. I don't think you realize just what is going on."

"We know about Dagon" Link said.

"It's not even that. They hunt you two specifically. Link because of the power you hold, and Eats…"

He glanced at Eats, a knowing glance, and nodded, "Because of what he is."

Link saw the flame in Eats' eyes, and knew better than to ask. He did ask, "Where did all those arrows come from?"

"My people did not all leave or die. Some pockets managed to escape, and have formed an underground resistance. I have united them all, with a lot of help from Vaena, and we are preparing to fight. We will join you at the time of the battle."

Link and Eats began the trek back to camp with the news. Link said, as they returned, "The two leaders that we fought?"

"The Leiutenants. I had a feeling we'd run into them. We'd better see Gerard."

_That's chapter 12. The battle will soon begin, and what a battle it will be!_


End file.
